


Movies Don't Solve Everything

by Mistystarshine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Movie Night, Movie References, Post Season 2, family... ish, jackson is still the kanima because I decided so, slight AU, slight angst, the SHERIFF KNOWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistystarshine/pseuds/Mistystarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles decides to start a movie night and the Sheriff foolishly allows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies Don't Solve Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a quality fic in any way, shape, or form. Really it's just a ramble that I wrote for a friend but, as I intend to post some proper fics with time, I decided that I might as well throw it up.

He wished he could say that he was surprised to hear that werewolves, kanimas, various over creatures of the nigh were real. Oh, words could not express how much he wished he could disbelieve. Yet as his son _finally_ came clean as he best friend's face shifted into a wolfish mask everything began to make sense to the Sheriff.

Along with the desperate wish that he could believe these were just teenaged lies, or at least have the brief comfort of believing it until he was presented with undeniable proof a week later when lord restraining order got too angry and _shapeshifted into a giant lizard_ , came a feeling of responsibility. For one thing it seemed that it was [i]Stiles[/i] that had started this whole thing in the first place by dragging Scott out to search for a dead body. Of course it was. Who else would it be? Plus it would appear that most of the other parents, the ones left alive anyway, were completely oblivious to the chaos in the lives of their children.

So when Stiles 'requested' (more like informed him an hour before hand) to start a movie night at their house. He didn't argue too much. Unfortunately it seemed that his son didn't have the best choice of movies. The first was none other than Twilight, his son claiming that it would be something they could all laugh at. From what he understood they got about halfway through before Scott looked like he was about to cry, run to Alison's house despite it being the middle of the night, or both. Roughly five minutes later Derek Hale tore the disk out of the player and destroyed it, hissing something about the Argents.

Stiles had claimed that the next movie would be better. Frozen was an _animated disney movie_ , there was no way it could backfire. Yet from where the Sheriff had been sitting in the kitchen reading he saw most of the group of emotionally damaged teenagers with claws and fangs slowly file out as it progressed. Oddly enough it seemed like the only ones who _didn't_ emerge were Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, and Jackson Whittemore, who had probably protested most of all.

When questioned the next morning Stiles explained, "it felt like they were going on some sort of emotional spirit quest. Derek unleashed his angst full force and Jackson and Lydia seemed to relate _far too much_. I think Douchelizard looked like he was going to cry at one point." 

With a sigh the Sheriff had tried to tell himself that at least they had been trying to respect their privacy.

It was the third movie that he decided to stay in the room for. As his son turned on 'Ella Enchanted' he was beginning to think that kids movies might not be the best way to go. And what would you know, he was right. Apparently there were just a few too many parallels because people kept glancing at Jackson and Lydia, the former growing increasingly annoyed. Eventually one of the hooligans, he was pretty sure it was Issac, worked up the nerve to whisper, "Jackson Enchanted."

The night ended with him breaking up a fight, getting in touch with some of his contacts, and signing certain individuals up for group therapy.

Stiles spent the next two weeks complaining about how, 'when he said Jackson needed a thousand hours of therapy he hadn't wanted to go with him.'


End file.
